soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Were-Creatures
''Were-Creatures ''is an RPG game created for the Wii U, Xbox one and PS4. It was developed and published by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the first game in the Were-Creatures series and also the most popular game in the series. Plot Have you ever thought of those stories you were told as a child where werewolves and other kinds of were-creatures are thought to be monsters with a thirst for blood? Well, forgive me if I'm being blunt, but those "stories" are nothing more than mere legends and false bits of information just to scare you and others at night. In reality, both humans and were-creatures live in peace and harmony with each other. Ever since the first werewolf, the legendary King Arthur, was born in Medieval England at the age of twenty and he had regained his title as king of England after defeating his tyrant grandfather, those who were aged at twenty in his country also became werewolves. As several years passed, different kinds of were-creatures were born when some people had also became twenty years old through special ways, including were-bears, were-tigers, were-bulls, were-sheep and even were-snakes. Though it was a bit awkward at first, humans and were-creatures eventually decided to live in harmony with each other. The game takes place in the year of 2020 in a town located in Florida, next to the city of Miami, called Auragate Town. The game's main protagonist is Andrew Wolfe, a boy from a family line of werewolves who recently became a werewolf himself a few days after his twentieth birthday. After he moves out of his home and moves into his own home with his friends, Kiana, Heather and Dani, he meets and befriends other people in town, including a were-bear named Aaron, a polite, kind hearted and mysterious girl named Alita, a cheerful fairy named Andy and an intelligent girl named Gwen. Later, he learns about the Awakened Form and corrupted spirits born from the darkness of the people's hearts, known as Demons. After gaining his Awakened form and defeating a Demon causing mayhem in a nearby park, it's up to Andrew and his friends to protect their town and prevent Demons from causing more destruction. Main Story The game begins in the month of June with Andrew, driving down a highway near a beach in a convertable car, properly introducing himself and explaining about his race known as were-creatures; a race of anthropomorphic animals living alongside humans in peace and harmony. According to Andrew, there are multiple kinds of were-creatures, such as were-bulls, were-tigers, were-sharks and even were-spiders, with Andrew's species of were-creature being a werewolf. Andrew then goes on to explain about how if a were-creature's parents are both were-creatures, then the offspring ends up becoming a were-creature indefinitely and if one of the parents is a human, then the offspring has a fifty percent chance of being born as a human, with them eventually becoming a were-creature at the age of twenty due to the blessing of a were-creature spirit residing in were-creature sigils, depending on what were-creature a human with a were-creature parent is destined to become (As an example, Andrew himself was born as a human to a werewolf father and a human mother, so he had to wait until he was twenty so he can become an official werewolf due to a werewolf spirit in a were-creature sigil.). Andrew then parks his car into a driveway at a house located in a neighborhood in the forest, where he's immediately greeted by his pet wolf, Axel, who is Andrew best friend since childhood and came to live with him and his father when Andrew was fifteen years old since Axel's father had died from old age. Andrew is then greeted by his father, Makoto Wolfe, and Andrew goes on to explain a surprise fact about his father; Makoto actually works as a professional wrestler who goes by the name of Wolf Nightshade, also known as The King of the Night. Likewise, Andrew also reveals himself to also being a profession wrestler, going by the name of Wolvern Duskslash, also known as The Prince of the Night, and started his career back in April. Shockingly, Andrew also reveals that it's only him, his father and Axel living together, as his mother had died when he was born. The two werewolves and the wolf then head inside their house for lunch. Once inside, Makoto teases Andrew a bit by asking how his date with his girlfriend, Kiana, who also happens to be a fellow werewolf, was. Andrew then explains about how he first met Kiana in the eigth grade of Auragate Academy (The only school of the town Andrew resides in, known as Auragate Town.), though he doesn't exactly go into detail as to why they became a couple to begin with, stating that it's a bit too personal to talk about. Although, he does state that it was because of Kiana that he also met two close friends of his; a were-fox named Danielis, who likes to be called Dani, and a were-fish named Heather. Afterwards, Andrew then tells his father about his date with Kiana and was then comforted by both Makoto and Axel after Makoto had mentioned the death of Andrew's mother. Afterwards, Makoto tells Andrew that he and Axel had been discussing something important and that it was time to tell him what the two of them were discussing. Apparently, much to Andrew's shock, Makoto and Axel believes that it was time for Andrew to move out of his old house and find a new place of his own to live in. While Andrew was hesitant to the idea of moving out, both Makoto and Axel then reassure him that he was, in fact, ready to live on his own, reminding him that he can always come and visit them whenever he wished. When asked by Andrew where he would even live, Makoto then reveals to his son that he and Axel did a bit of house searching and eventually found a pretty nice house in the forest. Makoto then teases that he could ask Kiana to live with him, which causes Andrew to become extremely flustered, thinking that it was too foward of a question to ask her. Makoto then states that the house has a total of four bedrooms and Andrew could ask two of his friends to come live with him and Kiana if it made him more comfortable. Axel suggests that he ask Dani and Heather to live them, with Makoto approving of the idea. However, Andrew was still hesitant to the idea, as he didn't want people to get the wrong idea as he would be living with three girls. Characters Playable *Andrew Wolfe *Aaron West *Angel Holt *Leon Cooper *Ian Williams *Dustin Parker *Kiana Neves *Heather Douglas *Alita Tiala *Elizabeth Jones *Danielis "Dani" Hernandez *Andy Flutter Non-playable *Duncan Jones *Kimberly "Kim" Richards *Hannah Rutherford *Jinbao Li *Gwen Ashbury *Amy Rayne *Mika Hosakawa *Kumi Ota *Mai Kokura *Makoto Wolfe *Ace West *Angelo Holt *Leo Cooper *Spencer Williams *Dallas Parker *Axel Wolfe *Eric Jones *Kounosuke Asagiri *Kouya Wolfe *Mitsuhisa Wolfe *Shun Asagiri *Hiroyasu Asagiri *Olivia Aldente *Brock Aldente *Olga Orly *Vera Misham *Jasmine Flutter *Jason Daniel *Dick Daniel *Sparrow *Natalie *Ryuu *Adeline *Lucifer Awakened Form Spirits *King Arthur *Sinbad *Archibald O'Connor *Captain Blue-eye Jack *Oda Nobunaga *Thunder Heart *Queen Diana *Mio Hatsune *Liesel Meminger *Anja Andersson Enemies *Axe Girl *Mace Girl *Crowbar Girl *Scythe Girl *Knife Girl *Sword Girl *Trident Girl *Taint Girl *Mech Girl *Flamethrower Girl *Snowball Girl *Ravenous Sprout *Fire Sprout *Water Sprout *Ice Sprout *Taint Sprout *Lily Fairy *Rose Knight *Thorn Whip *Seedlings *Poisonous Arachnid *Octopus Spawn *Demonic Mermaid *Lustful Merman *Glowfish *Ghostling *Ghostling Commander *Rag Doll *Scorched Rag Doll *Frozen Rag Doll *Soaked Rag Doll *Skeletal Buccaneer *Skeletal Sharpshooter *Skeletal Witchdoctor *Skeletal Privateer *Skeletal Swashbuckler *Taint Spawn *Taint Arachnid *Taint Whip *Maniacal Pierrot *Steel Golem *Storm Ram *Digger Mole *Ice Golem *Lava Golem *Stringless Pinocchio *Sargent Beast *Sweet 'N Sour Cavity *Jewelry Bag *Vain Beauty Queen *El Fuego *Gourmet Reptilia *Fortune Gypsy *Bloated Pufferfish *Snow Bunny *Pink Snow Bunny *Digger Mole *Infectious Parasite *Broken Doll *Tengu Gigas *Mechanical Maid More to be added soon. Bosses *Axe Girl *Floral Scythe Parasite *Gargantuan Octopus *Possessed Kim Richards *Captain Blackskull *Puppet Angel *Possessed Duncan Jones *Possessed Gwen Ashbury *Possessed Axel Wolfe *Possessed Andrew Wolfe *Contagious Cell *Needlepoint Nurse *Possessed Mai Kokura **Crustacean Sigma Mark IV *Ghostling King *Masquerade Clown *Albert III *Lucifer Locations *Auragate Forest **Andrew, Kiana, Dani and Heather's House **Makoto's House **Forest Clearing *Auragate Town **Auragate Town Square **Aaron, Angel and Jason's House **Ian and Leon's House **Auragate Town Park **Galerie D'Art **Film Deluxe Theater **Lush Garden ***Water Lily Room **Auragate Fighting Ring ***Locker Room **Atlas Fitness Gym ***Weight Room **Auragate Town Library **Auragate Plateau ***Dustin's House ***Archery Range ***Town Overview **Auragate Mall ***Food Court ***Sparrow's Weaponry Vault ***Natalie's Item Emporium ***Ryuu's Training Dojo ***Adeline's Armory Store **Auragate Beach ***Men's Changing Room ***Women's Changing Room ***Captain Black Skull's Ship **Auragate Hospital ***Main Lobby ***Ian's Hospital Room *Abandoned Town **Abandoned School **Abandoned Warehouse *Iron Works Factory **Factory Basement *Hidden Laboratory **Mai's Research Room *Ian's Body **Ian's Brain *Auragate Academy **Academy Auditorium **Academy Cafeteria **Academy Gym **Preschool Section **Elementary School Section **Middle School Section **High School Section **Academy Library *Starlight Carnival **Retro Gamers **Castle of Dreams *Auragate Cemetery *Realm of Darkness **Castle of Pride ***Castle Treasury ***Castle Throne Room **Despair's Forest **Beach of Discord **Flux Warehouse **Garden of Thorns **Lab of Disrepair **Rundown Factory **Eclipse Carnival ***Castle of Nightmares **Shopping District of Evil Spirits **Crypt of Cremation **Intellectual Asylum **Plague's Clinic Gallery Trivia *There are at least three cameo appearances for past games that Arcobaleno Studios had developed; two for Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge and one for Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. **The Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge cameos takes the form of a poster found in Andrew's bedroom and a figurine of Papilionem, a character from the same game, found in Angel's bedroom. **The Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair cameo takes the form of a poster in Andrew's bedroom. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One